Mushroom Kingdom's Greatest Enemies?
by JulianTheNidorino
Summary: What happens when Wario and Waluigi, Bowser, and Crazy Hand all meet at Mushroom Kingdom? Complete madness! Can Mario save Luigi and Mushroom Kingdom?


_This is my first fanfic, so if you think I need to edit or work on something, please comment. Also, I do not own Nintendo, Super Smash Bros., etc._

Mushroom Kingdom's

Greatest Enemies?

It was another peaceful day at Mushroom Kingdom. The sun was bright, birds were singing, and Mario, Luigi and Princess Peach were outside the castle, sitting in the grass, relaxing.

"This is the life. No getting kidnapped by Bowser, no more annoying Wario. Just relaxing in the sun," Peach said.

"Yes, and now I don't have to do any plumbing, (if you didn't know, Mario is a plumber) we have toad servants to do that," Mario said.

"Do you guys want to get a drink inside?" Peach asked. She began walking towards the castle with Mario and Luigi following her.

"Hey, brother," Mario said, "do you hear that rumbling?" And sure enough, there was a low rumbling coming from outside the castle, getting louder.

**SLAM!!**

Wario burst through the palace doors riding on a unicycle, carrying dozens of pies in each hand, throwing them everywhere and making a mess.

"Wa ha ha, surrender Mushroom Kingdom to me now or else!" Wario laughed, falling off his unicycle.

"Or else what?" Mario asked, wondering what it was this time.

"Or else…," Wario pulled a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button on it. A hovering television screen crashed through the window on the east side of the castle.

"Hey, now I have to get that fixed!" Peach complained.

"Oh, boo hoo," Wario taunted. Then he pressed another button on the remote. The television screen showed Waluigi disguised as Luigi trapped and tied up in a small room with old magazines. Oh, the horror! "Help me big bro," he said.

"Surrender now or Luigi will be trapped in there forever!" Wario demanded.

"Uh, no. That's just Waluigi disguised as Luigi," Mario said.

"You sound so sure of yourself, Mario. Waluigi, come out!"

Suddenly, Luigi, who had been quiet this entire time, pulled a zipper from his back. Waluigi stepped out of the Luigi costume. "Surprised to see me, eh? That's actually Luigi disguised as me on that screen," Waluigi said.

"How can someone as tall as you fit in a Luigi costume?! And what was the point of putting Luigi in a Waluigi thinly disguised as Luigi costume?" Mario shouted.

"Because we can! Now give us Mushroo-

There was a loud boom, and Bowser jumped through the new hole in the ceiling.

"What is with people and destroying my castle today?!" Peach yelled.

"Give Mushroom Kingdom to me now or-" Bowser stopped talking. WHAT is _that_?!" Bowser pointed to the Luigi costume laying on the floor.

"Oh, that's just Luigi," Mario stated.

Bowser started to look ill, like he was going to throw up. "I mean it's a Luigi costume," Mario quickly corrected himself.

"Whatever it is just get rid of it," Bowser said looking away from it. Wario gladly ate it.

"As you were saying, Bowser?" Peach said nicely.

"Oh, yes, ahem. Marry me peach," Bowser said.

"You weren't saying that, you were telling us to give you Mushroom Kingdom," Mario said.

"Oh, now I remember," Bowser said.

"I haven't said anything in a while," Wario said randomly.

"Yeah, neither have I," Waluigi said.

"Will you just shut up! I am trying to say something!" Bowser shouted.

Just then, Crazy Hand (from super smash bros.) blasted his way in through a wall.

"Crazy Hand, what are you doing! Do you know how long it took to build that wall?!" Peach was furious.

"Answer number one, causing chaos as usual. Answer number two, no," Crazy Hand said.

"It took a whole fifteen minutes for the toads to build that wall and you just come in and destroy it!"

"Shouldn't Master Hand be stopping you? Where is he?" Mario asked.

"Don't ask…," Crazy Hand said.

Meanwhile in Antarctica…

"Crazy Hand, where are you? This letter you left me specifically says you moved to Antarctica," Master Hand said as he wondered around the frozen wasteland.

"Hey, I have an idea," Wario said.

"For once you have an idea," Bowser said.

"Shut up. The plan is to tie up Mario and Peach, and take over Mushroom Kingdom."

Bowser was about to say that was a great idea, but Crazy Hand said, "That is a terrible idea."

"Well what do you have in mind, Mr. Smartyglove?" Waluigi said.

"I was thinking we could blow the place up and move on."

"What?! No way. _I_ was thinking I could marry Peach, and you could be my slaves," Bowser said.

With that last sentence, they all started fighting. They fought to the outskirts of Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Peach following them.

Crazy Hand swatted Wario, Waluigi smacked Bowser with a tennis racket, and Mario and Peach heated up some popcorn and watched the battle.

"Hey Wario," Mario shouted, "Bowser called you fat!"

"He said WHAT!"

"Well it's true", Bowser said.

"Hey, where's Luigi?"

"That's Mama Luigi to you, Mario!" Luigi said.

"Come on. Let's go back to the castle," Peach said.

**THE END**


End file.
